The One
by Guyana Rose
Summary: Quinn goes out of town for the summer & returns to McKinley for senior year with a few new friends & a mission. Quinntana Week, Day 2: HBIC/Cheerio!Santana & Punk/Skank!Quinn. Slight Dark Angel crossover.


**Title:** The One  
><strong><span>Author:<span>** Guyana Rose  
><strong><span>Rating:<span>** M  
><strong><span>Pairing:<span>** Santana Lopez & Quinn Fabray  
><strong><span>Word Count:<span>** 10,445  
><strong><span>Summary:<span>** Quinn goes out of town for the summer & returns to McKinley for senior year with a few new friends & a mission. Quinntana Week, Day 2: HBIC/Cheerio!Santana & Punk/Skank!Quinn. Slight Dark Angel crossover.  
><strong><span>AN:** I'm not quite sure how I came up with this one. It also took a few curves on the road of creativity to get to. When I need ideas I usually turn to my music library for some inspiration. I ran across the Dark Angel soundtrack & started listening to The One. So a basic beginning formed in my mind then (thanks to 'shuffle') House Call started playing & I found my ending. Yeah I know that sounds weird but if you haven't figured it out by reading my other stuff yet, I'm not a normal person; I like to do the unexpected. *shrugs*  
>Quinn's summer journey to her punk-rock look was never touched on so I'm taking some creative license. I mean who better to get somebody out of their repressed shell than Original Cindy right? Right.<br>While Herbal is usually a very mellow guy, I gave him some attitude. I think you'll agree it was for a good reason. And in case you wonder about the broken English that he uses; I wanted to keep his dialogue as authentic as possible. He's Jamaican & in the West Indies, that's how people talk. For those of you that have never watched Dark Angel or heard any West Indian people speak trust me, I'm from Guyana which is also a part of the West Indies; I knows what I'm talking about.  
><strong><span>Song:<span>** Italic = Quinn, Bold = Rachel, Bold & Italic = All the girls together, () = Makenzie & Cindy.  
><strong><span>Prompt:<span>** Quinntana Week, Day 2: HBIC/Cheerio!Santana & Punk/Skank!Quinn  
><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B., Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron, The One belongs to Niki Haris, & House Call belongs to Shabba Ranks & Maxi Priest.

**Please read & review  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's cloudy outside as Quinn is driving home. It's fitting that the skies are grey and gloomy looking; it matches her mood. She'd just left the last Glee meeting of the year; junior year completed, only one more to go. She sighs as she pulls into her driveway. Her home life has gotten better since her mom got rid of Russell. She never calls him dad or daddy anymore; she doesn't think he deserves it. They've spoken a few times but Quinn always keeps the conversations short, she can see right through him. He wants to get back in her good graces and use her to get to her mom. All the evil plotting and conniving she's done? Yeah she gets that particular trait from Russell. Only she is a bit quicker than the old man. Game recognizes game; she shuts Russell down every time.<p>

Her mother has definitely taken a more active role in her life which she is grateful for, but the renewed bond they found makes it harder for her to hide things. Her emotions had been up and down throughout this past school year and there were more Saturday nights than she cared to count that she'd made it home drunk from someone's party and ended up crawling into bed with her mother crying over this that and the other. And Judy always listened or just held her; only asking questions when necessary.

She walks into the house and goes to the living room where she knows her mother will be. She doesn't say anything and neither does Judy. She simply kicks off her shoes, lays on the couch placing her head on her mother's lap, and sighs when she feels Judy begin to play with her hair. It has become their customary after school tradition.

"Why so glum dear? It's the beginning of summer you should be happy."

"I know; it was just a long day."

"Hmm … you didn't talk to her did you?"

"I couldn't. Every time I tried we ended up arguing about something."

Judy chuckles as she thinks back on how her daughter and her crush acted as children.

"It's not funny Mom," Quinn pouts.

"I know honey. It's just always been that way with you two. You both feel things very strongly and you're both extremely guarded because you're afraid to get hurt. But you have to keep one thing in mind love; you're not going to get the girl if you don't tell her how you feel. Now get up so I can start dinner, we're leaving early tomorrow so please make sure you have everything packed for the summer."

Quinn does as her mother asks and the next morning they board a plane at the Columbus International Airport. It is early evening when they land in Seattle.

* * *

><p>Santana has made it home in much the same mood as Quinn. Her mother finds her on the couch in the darkened living room.<p>

"Tired mija?"

"Yeah; it was a long day."

"You better get as much rest as you can tonight. The next eight weeks are going to be hard for you. Are you sure you want to go back to cheerleading?"

"I'm positive Mami."

"Do you need me to drop you at school in the morning?"

"No, Britts' mom is going to pick me up."

"Is Quinn going back too?"

Santana crosses her arms over her chest and sighs. Her friendship with Quinn has fizzled out to damn near nonexistent. She'd really never meant for that to happen. Long before Brittany came along it was Quinn and her against the world. All of that changed when they started high school; in more ways than one. One little thing led to another and another and before she knew it she was watching the girl she had fallen in love with walk further and further out of her life. She never got the chance to tell the blonde how she felt. She doesn't notice that she is crying until she feels her mother's arms wrapping around her.

"I miss her," she whispers into her mother's chest.

"Then don't let her go."

Santana knows that is easier said than done. But by the time she and Brittany are boarding the bus to go to cheer camp; she's made up her mind. She isn't going to let Quinn become a part of her past.

* * *

><p>When Quinn and Judy arrive in Seattle they are met by one of Judy's old sorority sisters. After the first week Quinn has made friends with the boys that live across the street. The boys decide they are going to take her out and show her the Seattle that lives outside of the suburbs. When she asks Judy's permission her mother smiles at her and simply reminds her that she is eighteen now and doesn't need her permission to go anywhere. If she makes friends and wants to crash somewhere else for the summer Judy is fine with that; as long as Quinn calls or texts every few days so the older blonde knows her daughter isn't dying in a ditch somewhere.<p>

As it so happens, Quinn does make some new friends. The boys that live across the street from Micah, Judy's friend they are staying with, take her to a well hidden hole in the wall looking bar called Crash. One of the boys, Michael, tells her that you had to know where Crash is to find it; the bar does lay off the beaten path. Crash has a reputation for serving alcohol to its underage clientele. When Quinn sees the entrance she expects it to be dank and cramped, but she is pleasantly surprised. As she descends the stairs and let her eyes roam around she knows she is going to have a good time. There is a boy with shaggy hair wearing goggles doing wheelies on the bar. Towards the back of the bar there are several pool and foosball tables. The music being played is choice and there are big screen TVs all around the place.

Michael tells his brother, Tyler, to go get them a pitcher and meet them at an empty pool table. As the night progresses they play pool and a few drinking games. It is close to midnight now and while nicely buzzed, Quinn isn't completely drunk; which ends up being a very good thing. Tyler disappears to get them more drinks. When he comes back instead of a pitcher of beer he has three individual bottles. She takes three long swigs from the bottle that is handed to her and leans over the pool table to take her next shot. All of a sudden her vision becomes blurry and she feels dizzy. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply to try to steady herself.

"Hey Quinn you okay?" Tyler asks.

"Um … yeah I just need to go to the restroom," she replies. Before they can say anything else Quinn takes off as fast as she can to the ladies room. Yes she is from a small town in Hicksville Ohio, but she is _not_ stupid. She's controlled her drinking all night to make sure she doesn't end up anywhere she doesn't want to be.

A few swigs of beer on top of her buzz shouldn't have her feeling like she is going to pass out. She glances behind her and sees Michael and Tyler moving through the crowd towards her. She stumbles into the two stall restroom and falls against the door of the first stall and finds it locked.

"Occupado," she hears from the stall's user.

"Sorry," she mumbles as she makes it into the next stall and just manages to twist the lock before dropping to the floor; her body feeling like dead weight. She braces against the toilet with her arm and lays her head down. She is barely keeping her eyes open.

"You okay in there sista girl?"

"Ju-just need … a min…"

She blacks out before she can finish her sentence. She doesn't hear the restroom door creaking open.

"Is she in there?"

"Yeah I can see her feet sticking out under the door. She's totally passed out come on."

"The fuck?"

Michael and Tyler stop dead in their tracks as the door to the first stall opens and two girls that look about their age stand in front of them. They are both wearing jeans. One has on a red top that looks really good against her brown skin. The top is so skimpy it might as well be a bra and her curly brown hair is wild looking on her head. The other girl has on a black tank top that shows off her well toned arms and her brunette hair flows down just past her shoulders. She usually keeps it tucked behind her ears to keep it out of her face but tonight it hangs down in waves.

"So two douche bags walk into a bar and say?" the girl with the tank top asks as she stares at the two boys with hardened eyes.

"We … uh … we just w-wanted to check on our friend," Michael stutters through his answer. He isn't sure how much the two girls have heard.

"Your _friend_ huh?" the girl with the skimpy top asks with sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"Well yeah, I mean look at her, she doesn't look too good right?" Tyler asks.

"I think she'd appreciate me and my girl taking her home instead of letting you two asshats anywhere near her. Now leave before I lose my temper."

"Bitch who do you think you are? Get the fuck out of our way," Michael demands as his hands fist.

"Oh suga you wanna take Original Cindy's advice here. Don't let my Boo's small size fool you; kitty has claws and you don't want none. So get to steppin'."

Cindy turns away from them and slides under the locked door of the stall Quinn now lays passed out in.

Michael decides to try his luck anyway and quickly sees the error in ignoring Original Cindy's advice when he lands hard into the wall behind the restroom door.

"I told you not to silly boys. Why does no one listen when Original Cindy speaks?"

"I was gonna let you two walk out of here, but you just pissed me off even more," Max says through clenched jaws.

She lunges at Tyler and drops him right next to Michael. There is a small struggle which Max easily wins thanks to her engineered genetics and sheer skill in a fight. She opens the restroom door then grabs Michael and Tyler by their shirt collars and pulls them out into the bar crowd. She catches the eye of her friend Sketchy, who is taking a break from his wheelies to enjoy a beer, and signals for him to get the bartender to cut the music. As expected the crowd boos and wonders what is going on.

"Listen up!" Max yells. When all eyes are on her she pushes Michael and Tyler to the floor and points at them.

"These two idiots just roofied a girl and had nerve enough to give me and Cindy lip about it when we caught them."

Sketchy jumps off the bar and follows his friend Herbal through the crowd until they are standing on either side of Max.

"Is wha do ya? Ya na have no respect for de ladies," Herbal says with a thick Jamaican accent.

"You fucking rich boys are all alike. You think it's cool to come down here slumming and because you have money and privilege you can do whatever the fucks you want," Sketchy starts, "well here's what we're gonna do."

Michael and Tyler get several feet and punches to various parts of their bodies.

"Drag they ass out back!" the bartender yells as he opens a door behind the bar. Michael and Tyler are picked up and carried down a small corridor and thrown into an alley.

"We na wan fa a have dis discussion wit ya rass again. We a see ya round here one more blasted time we a gon bus ya bloodclautte heads," Herbal warns.

By the time the group gets back inside Max is carrying Quinn up the stairs leading to the front door. Cindy lingers long enough to settle their bar tab then catches up with Max. The next morning Quinn wakes up on an old couch in a rundown looking apartment. She almost panics as she takes in her unfamiliar surroundings; until Cindy explains what happened the previous night.

Quinn ends up spending the rest of her time in Seattle with the girls. She finds out they are actually in the same grade as she is but they didn't grow up with much of a home life so as a result they dropped out of school and are squatting in and abandoned building. Quinn even gets a job at Jam Pony Messenger Service with the girls, Sketchy, and Herbal.

Judy doesn't see her daughter all summer but they do speak and text regularly. On the third to last night before they are to leave Seattle Quinn is at Crash with her friends playing pool. She's gone through a few changes over the summer. She let everything that she's kept locked inside of her come to light. She is a bit nervous about going back to Lima, but she decides she isn't going to hide anymore. She isn't expecting her mother or Micah to come find her; she'd already told them she'd get a ride back to the house tomorrow. But the older ladies have other plans.

They stand on the steps leading into Crash and watch the crowded scene in front of them. When Judy spots Quinn a smile slowly forms on her face. She takes in her low cut baggy cargo pants, her pink hair, and she isn't sure because of the distance, but she thinks she sees a tattoo on the small of her back. Judy then looks at the people that are around Quinn's pool table and notices one of the girls staring back at her. She smiles at the girl and puts her finger over her lips asking the girl not to alert Quinn. Judy and Micah then make their way through the crowd and stand a few steps away from Quinn's back. Judy watches with amusement as a girl whispers something in Quinn's ear that rattles her enough to make her miss her shot. Her friends laugh at her as she playfully bangs her head on the table.

"Chasing the booty will get you in trouble every time Quinn. I thought I taught you that."

Quinn spins around and stares at her mother. She panics internally for a few minutes as she tries to think of something to say. She didn't intend for her mother to find out she was gay by accident. There were times when Quinn thought that Judy knew; it was just little things she'd say to her as she was walking out of a room or ending a conversation. Like telling her she wouldn't get the girl if she didn't speak up when they last spoke about Santana. But it was never a subject Quinn felt she was strong enough to bring up, so she kept her feelings hidden; or so she thought.

"Stop panicking," Judy knows her daughter well, "rule number one; moms always know. Now come here."

She opens her arms and Quinn doesn't hesitate to step forward. Judy kisses her temple and tells her she is proud of her; then Quinn introduces Judy and Micah to her friends.

"So," Quinn starts, "moms always know huh?"

"Especially when they live the life too," Max says.

"Huh?" Quinn looks at her with confusion.

"Trust Q, my Boo's gaydar is always on point," Cindy states.

Quinn turns her head to look at her mother and sees that Micah is standing behind her with her arms wrapped around her waist.

"And now we can both stop hiding," Judy says.

"You sneaky little … no wonder you wanted me out the house," Quinn accuses as everyone laughs.

"That had nothing to do with it we promise," Micah says.

The night progresses with dancing, drinking, and more pool. When Judy learns of Max and Cindy's living arrangements she asks the girls what keeps them in Seattle. They don't really have an answer except to say they are comfortable and don't feel a great need to leave. At the end of the night she offers to take the girls with her back to Lima.

After some serious talking the next day Max and Cindy agree. Herbal and Sketchy are sad to see their girls leave but they are very supportive.

After packing and giving away what they don't want, Max and Cindy meet Quinn and Judy at the airport. Several hours later they are staring at what they think is a mansion. When everyone is inside and settled in Judy sits the girls down for a talk.

"I realize you two are used to living on your own without having to follow anyone's rules, but you're going to have to start. All three of you are eighteen so I won't impose a curfew unless you break rule number one; which is no skipping school. Cindy I love your style but you're going to have to tone it down. When you're not at school I don't care what you wear, but there is a dress code at McKinley and you are going to follow it. If you're planning on not coming home on any given night, I expect a phone call or text letting me know that. You will all have chores that I expect to be done weekly without me having to come after you about it. Am I understood?"

"Crystal," Quinn replies.

"Original Cindy can handle that," Cindy answers.

When Judy looks at Max she grows worried, the girl looks like she is about to cry.

"The rules aren't that bad are they?" Judy asks.

Max smiles and shakes her head as Cindy puts an arm around her shoulder and Quinn holds one of her hands.

"No, I can do all those things. I've just never really had a mom before. I've only ever really seen it on TV … I'm sorry, It's stupid and I'm being a real girly girl right now…"

"It's not stupid at all honey," Judy cuts her off and pulls her into a hug before she can say anything else.

Over the next month Judy gets Max and Cindy registered for school while Quinn gives them the rundown of her past years at McKinley. Max sits Quinn and Judy down and tells them the real story of her birth and childhood. She doesn't want them to be in danger if she is tracked to Ohio. Judy makes it an even bigger point to show Max what having a family is like. That Lydecker character can send the whole army to Lima if he wants to; she won't let Max or either of her other two girls be hurt or taken by anyone.

All too soon summer is over and the first day of school arrives. Quinn pulls into the student parking lot almost an hour and a half earlier than she needs too.

"Remind me why we're here so early again?" Cindy asks through a yawn.

"I need to talk to a friend without tons of eyes on me and she's always here early. See, speak of the devil."

The girls watch as a red Beetle pulls into the parking lot and parks a few spaces over from where they are. The driver turns and glances at them but then does a double take after realizing the pink hair belongs to Quinn. After exiting her car Rachel grabs her things from the backseat and begins to walk over to Quinn's car.

Quinn takes in the brunette's attire as she watches her.

"She's kind of cute," Max says.

"She's more than cute," Quinn replies.

"Yeah but I didn't want to get back-handed by my girlfriend," Max says.

"Why would Original Cindy cause you bodily harm simply for telling the truth? As long as you don't touch Mama's good," Cindy informs her.

Rachel has on a baggy pair of ripped jeans, black converses, a simple black v-neck t-shirt, and a baseball cap turned slightly to the side. The new style looks good on her. Quinn rolls her window down when Rachel gets close enough.

"Berry."

"Fabray."

"Had an interesting summer I see."

"Right back at you."

Quinn chuckles and shakes her head.

"You're going to have to tell me the story sometime because you are way too quiet right now; it's a bit unnerving really."

"Yeah well, less in most cases tends to be more."

"Hop in."

Quinn unlocks her doors and Rachel gets into the backseat with Max then introductions are made.

"Okay she seems conversational to me, why exact do you call that her being quiet?" Max asks Quinn, earning a giggle from Rachel.

"Rachel usually talks in paragraphs, not short sentences," Quinn answers.

"Which I will most likely continue to do; but only on certain subjects," Rachel adds.

"So, we have girl trouble," Quinn states getting right to business.

"How do you figure _we_?" Rachel asks.

"Because one member of the Brittana dynamic duo plagues each our dreams and tends to creep into our fantasies when we feel the need to … de-frustrate ourselves; if you catch my drift."

"How did you…"

"Like you're the only observant one in Glee."

"Touché. What are you suggesting? Brittney's actually not that big a deal; the only reason I didn't go after her before was because I wasn't ready to be out. You're the one with the serious issue. All you and Lopez do is fight."

"Don't remind me," Quinn sighs.

"Lopez?" Max asks.

"That's your boo, right Q?" Cindy asks.

"Yeah," Quinn answers.

"I need a smoke let's walk over to the bleachers," Rachel says as she exits the car.

"You've been hanging out with Puck," Quinn states as she, Max, and Cindy get out the car.

"Yeah. When I wasn't cleaning pools or being a general delinquent with Puck, we were in Mike's basement hanging out. Speaking of which; did you get any of our texts? We had a glee party last week and you were M.I.A."

"Had to get my head right and show my girls around town before I could see any of you. Nothing personal."

"Understandable."

"Sup Rach," a girl on the dirty couch that sits under the bleachers greets Rachel with a smirk on her face. "Who are the hotties?"

"Mackenzie meet Quinn, Original Cindy, and Max. Ladies, Mackenzie."

"We've met," Mackenzie says, "me and Quinn I mean."

"Long time," Quinn responds.

"Is that what a summer of smoking did to your voice? 'Cause I don't remember you sounding that good in Lamaze classes," Mackenzie inquires as she spies the cigarette Quinn holds in her hand.

"I guess you could say that," Quinn replies with a chuckle. "You trade in the truckers for your own gang?"

"Something like that, but not so much into the bully game anymore; might actually make it to some classes this year."

"Hanging around Rachel will do that to you."

"True indeed."

"Ronnie and Sheila skip town already?" Rachel asks.

"Yes, my Skanks are gone. They will live on in my memories," Mackenzie answers.

"So do we get a secret decoder ring for your club?" Max asks.

"Naw, all you gotta do is show up." Mackenzie replies.

The girls lower their voices as cheerleaders start to make their way onto the field. Rachel points out Santana and Brittany.

"Well damn, I see why they got ya'll trippin'," Cindy says.

"It's those damn skirts," Rachel says.

"Original Cindy hasn't thought about it in years; but she does miss wearing those skirts," Cindy says as she shakes her head at herself.

"You used to be a cheerleader?" Max asks her girlfriend with surprise.

"Uh, head cheerleader, get it right."

"You still got skills?" Rachel asks.

"I could probably shake a lil' something."

"I do like the way you think Rachel. Walk with me ladies," Quinn says.

The small group walks onto the field as a few straggler cheerleaders run by them. Coach Sylvester notices their approach and calls for her co-captains to stand by her sides.

"Lopez and Jackson front and center," the girls move to either side of their coach without question.

When Santana notices who seems to be leading the group of girls she loses the ability to breathe for a few moments. _Where the hell did this chick disappear to this summer to come back looking … so … so … fucking hot?_ That thought and about forty explicit images of her childhood friend go through her mind in the few moments it takes Quinn and her friends to be standing in front of Coach Sylvester. She notices Rachel in the group standing next to Quinn but she doesn't know the other girls.

"Jesus Fabray turn down the shine on your head the glare is scorching my retinas. You know I'd have thought that after that unholy Galinda the Good frock you had on for your Mr. Gaga exhibit a few years ago you would have forgotten all about that retched color."

Max and Mackenzie barely contain the giggle that wants to burst from their mouths. Quinn simply shrugs and smiles. She knows exactly how to handle Sue Sylvester.

"Yeah well you know, once a girly girl at heart always a girly girl I guess."

"You don't say. What do you and your delinquents want?"

"Found some new talent and thought you might be interested."

"And what makes you think you know what talent is anymore Fabray?" Santana asks with a glare. While being extremely turned on, she is also pissed off. She's been back in Lima for a month now and hasn't heard even a peep from Quinn. No one has. And all of a sudden she has this new look, which is insanely hot but that's beside the point, and she's friends with Rachel now? And who the fuck are these other bitches and why the hell are they so chummy?

"How about I let the talent speak for itself Lopez," Quinn has to bite her tongue to keep from lashing out at the girl. She knows they both had tempers and she doesn't want to lose her cool. She wants to get past their issues and show Santana how much she loves her; not fight with her every day.

Cindy hands her book bag to Max and quickly jogs a few feet away from the group. She takes a running start and launches into a series of flips and jumps and lands on one leg in an expert scorpion chin-hold. The girls on the cheerleading squad applaud her a bit more enthusiastically than Santana likes.

"Ar-are all cheerleaders that flexible?" Rachel isn't really asking anyone. Her eyes just happen to divert to a certain blonde dancer whose blue eyes happen to be staring right back at her.

"Damn I love my woman," Max says in awe of what she's just seen.

"Well she's not terrible," Sue comments.

Max goes to say something snide but gets a smack on the arm from Quinn and a look that says she'll explain later. Quinn is fluent in Sue Sylvester; she knows the woman actually meant that as a compliment.

"Alright, you may still have an eye for talent. Which one of you miscreants is next? Streisand you're the right size, I can use another flyer," Sue says looking expectantly at Rachel.

"No thank you, I'm actually going out for the soccer team this year Coach. Thank you for the generous offer though," Rachel replies having just barely caught what Sue had said to her. She really isn't paying attention to anything more than the eye sex going on between her and Brittany.

"Your loss. Quinn, I'm assuming that hair-dye hasn't leaked to your brain and wiped your memory. Show me some moves so I know you can actually still do something if I give you your uniform back."

"Um…" Quinn didn't count on being asked to be a Cheerio again, much less being offered a uniform.

"What's the matter Fabray, don't think you can hack it?" Santana's glare continues to bore into Quinn.

"I can hack it just fine but I'd prefer not to. I'm going out for the soccer team too," Quinn says as calmly as she can through clenched jaws.

"Isn't the soccer team all boys?" Becky asks trying to break some of the tension.

"Won't be any more once we join," Mackenzie answers.

"Diva," Rachel doesn't hear Sue talking to her. So the blonde coach snaps her fingers, rather loudly, in the brunette's face. When Rachel blinks and looks up at her the brunette immediately finds it best to turn her head away. Sue Sylvester can be an imposing force whether she is actually speaking or not.

"Diva, I could care less about whose jockstraps you all want to put on. But if you distract my girls, we will have problems. So keep it in your pants when you're on my field. And seriously what is it with you teen lesbos always wanting to kick balls anyway; waste of bloody talent." Sue speaks the end of her rant mainly to herself as she walks away.

"Becky can you please get our new cheerleader a uniform?" Santana asks while continuing to stare at Quinn.

"Are you coming with me?" Becky has gotten to know her co-captain well over the summer. She completely sees past the mask Santana wears and she doesn't want to leave her by herself.

"I'll catch up." Santana answers.

Becky walks slowly away and doesn't pick up her pace until she sees Rachel pulling Mackenzie and Max away from Quinn and Santana also.

"Great job Q, you got your spy on my squad. You can leave now." Santana starts to turn to walk away but Quinn grabs her hand and stops her.

"I understand why you may think that Tana but she's not a spy. She is however good at cheerleading, much better than me in fact, I could've never pulled those moves off. She can only help your squad."

Quinn continues to hold onto Santana's hand as she speaks. Quinn's touch sends ripples through Santana's body and she tries to pull away but Quinn isn't having it.

"That's right Quinn, it's _my_ squad. And don't call me that; now let go of me."

Quinn shakes her head slowly and steps into Santana's personal space as she speaks.

"I did that once and I don't want to do it again."

Santana just stares at her; trying to figure out what her angle is.

"Whatever great plans you have going, leave me out of it okay. I am on my way out of this town and I have bigger things going on in my world than your petty bullshit."

Quinn closes the miniscule space between them and she hears the sharp intake of breath from the cheerleader as their bodies touch. Santana is trying to keep a straight face, but the unique smell of Quinn is making her lightheaded.

"I'm not planning anything Tana. I just want to talk to you. There's so much I want to tell you."

"Fabray!" Coach Sylvester's voice screams through her megaphone and echoes across the field. "Did you not here what I said about keeping it in your pants and not distracting my Cheerios! Lopez get your head in gear!"

It is enough to snap Santana out of her trance. She roughly pushes Quinn away and takes several steps back from her before shaking her head and smirking at her.

"Damn Q, you stepped your game up. You almost had me. I have my own shit to deal with Quinn, stay the hell away from me."

Santana walks away before the former blonde can say anything else. She had intended to change things between them this year, but she knows when she is about to be played. Quinn just happens to find this new girl out the blue and get her onto a squad she doesn't have anything to do with because what? She suddenly feels some great need to have school spirit? Yeah fucking right. She thought things could be different; she wants them to be different. But obviously Quinn has only changed on the outside.

"You okay?" Max asks as she comes to stand beside Quinn again.

"She won't listen to me."

"You know how she is Quinn. I bet she's just as scared as you are." Rachel suggests.

* * *

><p>A week later Santana, Becky, Cindy and the rest of the Cheerios watch Quinn, Rachel, Max, and Mackenzie tryout for the soccer team. They can't practice until the field is clear. Santana almost lets herself get happy when Quinn scores a goal with an assist from Rachel. She thinks she's caught herself but she didn't. She is sitting a few risers away from the rest of her squad trying to act like she is actually reading the book she is holding. When she looks up she sees Cindy walking towards her. She sighs and puts the book into her book bag.<p>

"You do know she watches you just as much right?" Cindy asks as she sits next to Santana.

"Look, Coach wants you on the squad, so out of respect for her I'm going to try to keep this kosher. I know you had a great summer with Quinn and all but don't presume to know a fucking thing about me okay. I'm sure she's told you that I'm the biggest bitch in the world and she would be right. I can't kick you off the team but I can either make your time here pleasant or not. I'm not interested in anything Quinn so how about we stop talking now. I like to use these moments as Santana's quiet time."

Cindy chuckles and shakes her head as she looks at her Captain.

"You know something suga? She did tell us all about you, but I gotta say you're not exactly what I was expecting. If you don't want to talk Original Cindy understands. But in the name of team spirit and all I do feel you need to be told though; she's serious about this. All the arguing you two are doing every time she tries to talk to you is starting to get to her."

"What exactly is _this_?"

"She loves you. If you would tone down the attitude and listen to her you'd see that. Or at least make sure you're listening in Glee next week."

Cindy walks away before Santana can say anything. She misses the glare that is sent at her back. Figures, Santana thought. Not only is she going to have to compete to keep her top spot on the Cheerios, now she is going to have to compete with more bitches to get solos in Glee; great fucking way to show love Quinn.

Santana turns her head towards the field and her glare hardens when she sees Quinn walking up the risers towards her. Quinn's smile falters when she sees the look on Santana's face.

"Are you okay?"

"Like you care," Santana says as she gathers her things to walk away from her ex-best friend. Quinn stops her from leaving by blocking her exit.

"Can you stop walking away from me please?"

"What Quinn your new friends not enough for you all of a sudden?"

"What? They're fine but that's…"

"Yeah I can see how fucking fine they are," Santana mumbles as she tries to move around the new soccer player.

"Can you just fucking stop? Would five minutes of your precious fucking time kill you?"

Quinn really doesn't mean to lose her cool, but Santana has been avoiding her for a week now and she is getting sick of it.

"Oh there you are Quinn. I was wondering when the real you would show up."

"Santana…"

"I told you I have more important things to do than listen to whatever the hell you feel the need to say okay."

She walks away before Quinn has a chance to say anything else.

"Is it true?"

Quinn turns around to find Becky standing behind her.

"Is what true?"

"Do you love her?"

"More than words can say."

"Then you better hurry up and make your move."

Quinn follows Becky's gaze to the field and sees one of the girls from the soccer team flirting with Santana.

"And by the way, your new look? Totally sexy. If you've been paying attention I think you know she likes it too, despite what she says. She's just scared Quinn."

"Believe me I've always been in tune with Santana's body language. If she'd just talk to me instead of running away every time she sees me she'd know she didn't have to be scared."

Quinn looks back down at Santana and sees that Brittany is pulling her away; the blonde dancer gives Rachel a quick kiss in passing. It makes Quinn smile, she is happy for them. Rachel goes to stand next to Sam, the girl that was flirting with Santana, while Mackenzie stands in front of her. Quinn can't tell what they are saying, but from the look of fear that she sees cross Sam's face she can guess.

* * *

><p>The next Monday after school finds the girls in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schuester to show up. You would think that after three years he'd be on time to their meetings. When he finally walks in he gives his usual apologies and asks the new kids in the room if they have a song to audition.<p>

"Not really Mr. Shuester, they're just here to provide some back up for me and Quinn," Rachel answers.

"Um, okay then take the floor ladies," he says.

Mackenzie, Original Cindy, Rachel, and Quinn all take a seat on stools in front of the club. Brittany connects Quinn's iPod to the room's stereo system and sits back down; eager to hear the girls sing the song.

As the music starts Quinn seeks out Santana's eyes. She really wants to convey through this song everything that Santana has not allowed her to say since school started.

"This is for the ladies we love," Rachel says.

_**Calling out to you**_

_**My dream chase**_

_**Calling out to you**_

_**I will see you tonight**_

_**Tonight**_

Rachel looks at Quinn to make sure she isn't freaking out. The former blonde looks okay, but upon closer inspection the brunette can see how nervous she is.

**Even if I ran to you  
>Your touch would be elusive<br>Even if I surrender  
>The war would not be over<br>Even if I bled for you  
>My heart would go on beating<br>If I hide my faith from you  
>This love would feel no shame<strong>

Santana finally looks up at Quinn, but Quinn doesn't like the look she is getting. What is it going to take to get the cheerleader to see past all the bullshit they'd done to each other?_  
><em>

_Cause I know  
><em>_There's a place for me  
><em>_Where you and I can dance  
><em>_Oh I know  
><em>_There's a place for me  
><em>_You will be there  
><em>_take me there_

_(You are the one)  
><em>_**It's your love pulling me back**__  
><em>_**Calling me back  
><strong>_**I'll run to you baby**

_(You are the one)  
>It's your love<br>__**It keeps on pulling me back  
><strong>__**Calling me back  
><strong>__I'll run to you baby  
><em>**I'll run**

Santana's glare seems to be getting stonier and stonier as the song goes on. But Quinn's resolve is solid. She is done with the fighting and trying to one-up each other.

_We could turn and walk away_  
><em>Pretend that we are dreaming<em>  
><em>Confess that we are satisfied<em>  
><em>And know what we are seeing<em>  
><em>Or we can take a chance tonight<em>  
><em>And lean into the morning<em>  
><em>We could hold each other's hands<em>  
><em>Together face the fight<em>

As Santana watches Quinn sing she is reminded of the first time Quinn, Brittany, and she had sang in Glee Club. That was two years ago and now Quinn is singing with her new friends. Brittany is dating Rachel and, she isn't sure, but it seems like Becky and Mackenzie have taken a liking to each other. She can tell Cindy and Mackenzie have strong voices even though they are only singing back-up. It all just cements in her mind. Quinn keeps saying they need to talk but the way she sees it; Quinn's actions are speaking loud and clear._  
><em>

**And I know  
><strong>**There's a place  
><strong>**Where everyone will dance  
><strong>_**Yes I know  
><strong>__There's a place for me  
><em>**And you will be there  
><strong>_Please take me there_

_(You are the one)  
>It's your love <em>_**pulling me back**__  
><em>_**Calling me back**__  
>And I'll run to you baby <em>

_(You are the one)  
><em>**It's your love**_  
><em>_**It keeps on just pulling me back  
>Calling me back<strong>_

"Hey, are you alright?"

Santana looks over at Tina and whispers back that she is fine. Tina isn't convinced.

"Are you sure? I mean we're all kind of used to you and Q being … well, volatile. But I've always thought there was more to each of you than that. You know I'm always around if you want to talk right?"

"I know T, thanks." She manages a small smile to her Goth friend before turning back to the front of the class._  
><em>

_It's your love, it's your love  
><em>_(You are the one)  
><em>_It keeps on __**pulling me back  
><strong>__**Calling me back  
><strong>_**I'm gonna run to you baby**

_(You are the one)  
><em>**It's your love  
><strong>**It keeps on **_**pulling me back  
><strong>__Calling me back_

Brittney being the free spirit she is gets up and pulls her girlfriend out of her seat and begins dancing around the room as Rachel continues to sing._  
><em>

**And baby I know  
><strong>**There's a place for me  
><strong>_**Where everyone will dance  
><strong>__Oh oh oh I know  
><em>_There's a place for me  
><em>_**Yes you and you and you will be there**_

Soon enough everyone but Mr. Schuester, Santana, and Tina are up dancing. Matt tries to pull Tina up with him, but she doesn't want to leave Santana._  
><em>

_Come on  
><em>_Lean into me baby  
><em>**Breathe into me  
><strong>_(You can lean on me)  
><em>_**Just lean on me baby  
><strong>__**You know  
><strong>_**We will dance together  
><strong>_If you just lean on me_

When the song is over everyone applauds and three sets of eyes watch as Santana walks out of the room. Tina walks up to Quinn before Mr. Schuester or anyone else can notice and tells her to go after Santana. But by the time she reaches the hallway Santana is nowhere to be seen. Quinn's heart sinks to the floor. When she walks back into the choir room she sits down in between Original Cindy and Rachel. From the slump of her shoulders and the unshed tears in her eyes, they can tell exactly what she is feeling.

No one but Mackenzie notices that Becky has disappeared.

* * *

><p>Becky finds Santana exactly where she thought she would be; in the Cheerios' locker room. She walks up behind the silently crying girl and wraps her arms around her shoulders.<p>

"She went to look for you."

"Really don't want to hear her gloating," Santana shrugs her shoulders as she answers, "I get it."

Becky walks around to Santana's front and sits on her lap.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend … yet."

"Thought you were straight."

"Don't think there's any doubt that I am; however, she doesn't treat me like I'm fragile and she makes me laugh. I'm not into girls, but I like her."

Santana is happy for Becky, but it still pisses her off. Another of Quinn's friends had taken one of hers.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I thought my friend could use a hug." _And it's all part of my master plan_; but Becky doesn't say that last part out loud. She holds Santana for a few minutes then gets up and stands in front of her.

"Now, as your co-Captain I'm giving you the day off. Grab your radio, put on a mixed CD and take a hot shower. It'll make you feel better. I'll come check on you after Cheerio practice."

Becky leaves no room for argument as she walks away from Santana. The co-captain does as she was told and gets into the shower. Becky makes her way back to the choir room just in time to see everyone spilling into the hallway. She pulls Quinn aside and tells her where she can find Santana. She also leaves her with a warning.

"Don't make me regret doing this Fabray. You hurt my girl and I'll ends you."

Quinn has to smile as she watches the tiny blonde walk down the hallway. She quickly makes her way to the Cheerios' locker room. As she enters and starts walking towards the back where the showers are located she hears music. She stands just outside the shower room and listens, her smile growing as she analyzes the words of the first verse.

_False Pretender  
>Stop pretending<br>All gals single have dem singing  
>Watch this!<em>

_Aint no use pretending_  
><em>You don't feel the way I do (Check it)<em>  
><em>With this message that your body's sending<em>  
><em>I can tell you want it too<em>  
><em>Why do you wanna hide<em>  
><em>The way you feel inside<em>  
><em>It's too late to turn back now<em>  
><em>Every little touch<em>  
><em>It means so much<em>  
><em>So girl just let me show you how<em>

_Your body can't lie to me  
><em>_Cause I know just what you're needing (understand)  
><em>_Your body can't lie to me  
><em>_Cause you're in need of sexual healing_

She isn't sure if Becky had planned for her to walk in while this song is playing, but she makes a mental note to thank the tiny blonde later. She quietly drops her bag and takes off her shoes. Yes sneaking up on Santana in the shower is a bit creeperish but she knows she isn't going to get the object of her affection alone any other way.

_Me have, me have, me have_  
><em>Di remedy fi di heart<em>  
><em>Me have di remedy fi di brain<em>  
><em>Me have agony fi di body<em>  
><em>Fi make yuh choo-choo like a train<em>  
><em>Remedy fi di heart<em>  
><em>Me have di remedy fi di<em>  
><em>Me have agony fi di body<em>  
><em>Fi make yuh choo-choo like a train<em>

Quinn silently walks over to the stall where Santana is. She peaks through the curtain and sees that Santana's back is to her. She is leaning against the wall with her hands resting just above the hot and cold knobs. She still has on her underwear but is stripped of everything else. Quinn is in a small trance as she watches the water cascade down Santana's body.

_Extreme a love  
>Dat yuh cannot complain<br>I'm di boilerman  
>Yuh don't stop call mi name<br>I'm like the blood  
>Circulating by vein<br>If ya feel Shabba  
>Yuh just holler out me name<em>

Quinn steps away from the curtain and strips down to her panties. She silently steps into the shower and tries to control the beating of her heart. She hears Santana sigh and mumble something about this being the dumbest song ever which makes Quinn frown because, once upon a time, this was kind of their song. Santana's parents have a great love for dancehall and calypso music and when the girls were younger; this song had become one of their favorites.

_Let my caresses take you places  
>Where ya never been before<br>To the edge of your desire (I'm comin atcha!)  
>Where you want it more and more<br>Why do you wanna fight  
>Turn out the lights<br>Come let's make tonight the night (No other night)  
>There's no resisting<br>Love is insisting  
>Come let's make it right tonight<em>

Quinn reaches out and wraps her arms around Santana's waist. She anticipates Santana trying to push her off, so she quickly grabs her hands and pins them to her sides.

"It's just me, calm down."

_(Cho, cho) Me have  
>Di remedy fi yuh heart<br>Me have di remedy fi yuh brain _

Santana takes a few calming breaths but her body remains rigid in Quinn's arms.

_Me have di agony fi yuh body  
>Fi make yuh choo-choo like a train<br>Remedy fi yuh heart  
>Me have di remedy fi yuh brain<br>_

"What do you want?"

"Just a dance; we used to dance to this all the time remember?"

_Have di agony fi yuh body  
>Fi make yuh choo-choo like a<br>_

Santana can't help the shiver that runs down her body. She can feel Quinn's naked breasts against her back and yes, she very much remembers what this song used to mean to them; what she still wants it to mean.

_I'm di doctor yeah  
><em>_(Shabba)  
><em>_Not a heart breaker cha-l-la-lay  
><em>_I'm a love maker  
><em>_(Shabba)  
><em>_Fi lovin I'm not a shaper  
><em>_Tell dem! Yuh jus  
><em>_She are di woman an  
><em>_Me are di man an_

"I'm not going to let you run from me anymore Tana. Just dance with me, please. And if you don't like what I have to say after, then I'll leave you alone."

Santana swallows trying to moisten her suddenly dry throat. Quinn's voice in her ear does things to her body that she doesn't want to accept. The liquid she is beginning to feel between her legs has nothing to do with the water from the shower.

She feels Quinn release her arms then shivers as she feels soft hands on her hips. Quinn starts to move and Santana is helpless as her body molds itself to Quinn's.

_She's like patient  
>In the doctor's hand<br>It's like a computer social program  
>Go tell di world she want a lovin man<br>_

"I thought about you all summer," Quinn whispers in her ear.

"I know."

Quinn doesn't like the sound of that.

"What do you think you know Tana?"

Faster than Quinn can stop her, Santana spins around and pulls out of Quinn's arms.

"Stop calling me that! You don't get to do that anymore."

Quinn steps partway out of the stall; only to pause the music that is playing, and then she turns her attention back to Santana.

They stare at each other for a while before Santana breaks the silence. Quinn's heart breaks a little when she sees the tears in Santana's eyes.

"I get it okay. I'm replaceable."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your super cheerleader Cindy; who has to be the only person in Lima that can beat me at sarcasm. And what the fuck did you do with Berry? Where did that whole transformation come from? I guess it really doesn't matter in the end; you got her to do your bidding and now she's the only thing that Brittany can talk about during the few times I still get to see her outside of school. But that wasn't enough 'cause you had to get somebody to take Becky from me too."

Quinn begins to shake her head and steps forward to grab Santana's hands.

"I'm not trying to take anything from you Santana."

Santana tries to keep her tears at bay, but they fall nonetheless. She tries to pull away from Quinn, but they are in a small space. Her back is pressed against the wall and Quinn presses against her front, refusing to let her go.

"You left me … I needed you … and you left me … and ev-every time I tried … I tried to get you back…"

"We ended up fighting … until fighting is all we had left and we ended up pushing each other further away; I know. I didn't ask Coach to put Cindy on the team because I wanted her to take your spot at the top of the pyramid. I didn't even know she was ever a cheerleader until about five minutes before we even walked onto the field. What I did know, is that Cindy does nothing second rate. So I knew she'd be good for the squad. Not to take your place but to help you get to Nationals. Rachel and I didn't speak at all during the summer. I did know that she and Brittany had crushes on each other. I was as surprised to see her changes as she was to see mine. I wanted to be friends with her this year because I genuinely felt bad for the way I had treated her over the years; even though she'd always offered me nothing but friendship. My only ulterior motive was knowing that if Rachel and I were hanging out when her and Brittany got together then it meant obviously that their friends would hang out together; which meant I would get to spend time with you."

Santana searches Quinn's eyes, but sees nothing but sincerity and tears that match her own.

"I sang that song in Glee to you because you really didn't leave me a choice. I didn't want to put you on the spot or anything bad I just wanted to tell you I miss you … and I love you. I've loved you for so long and the thought of graduating and leaving this town without you by my side … just … I don't want to be anywhere that you're not."

Santana is speechless. She's been wrong, so wrong about the whole situation. And now she is scared; is it too late?

She raises her hand and cups Quinn's cheek. Her heart soars when Quinn closes her eyes and leans into her touch. She leans forward and connects their foreheads.

"I'm sorry I hurt you baby," Quinn whispers.

Santana nods her head then wraps her arms around Quinn's neck as Quinn's arms circle around her waist.

"I'm sorry too," Santana whispers.

After several minutes Quinn starts to pull away, but Santana holds her tighter.

"I'm not going far. I told you I wanted to dance with you. Just let me hit the play button, I'll be right back."

Santana lets her go and seconds later Quinn is back in her arms. It's been several years since they last danced to this song. Santana's dance moves have improved greatly since then.

_Your body can't lie to me  
>Cause I know just what you're needing <em>

She lets Quinn lead for all of two seconds then she pushes her against the wall and presses her back and hips into Quinn's front.

_Your body can't lie to me  
>Cause you're in need of some sexual healing (Hey!) <em>

_(House call) An I know what is the meaning (Woo, woo, woo, whoa)  
>(Check it) Why do you wanna hide the way you feel inside<br>__It's too late to turn back now_

Quinn's hips match Santana's every movement. When Santana raises a hand to wrap around Quinn's neck, Quinn runs her hand up caramel skin and ghosts her thumb over the side of Santana's breast. Santana turns her head to the side and gasps. Quinn takes the opportunity to latch onto the girl's neck causing a moan to escape her lips.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me? You're so beautiful Santana," Quinn whispers into her ear.

_Every little touch  
>It means so much <em>

Santana turns around and presses her front to Quinn's as they continue to move as one. She raises her hands above their head's delighting in the feeling of Quinn's hands roaming over her back and behind. She can't help the moan that escapes her mouth when Quinn squeezes and lightly smacks her bottom. She is beyond turned on by now.

_So girl just let me show you how, hey  
>Yo check this<em>

Quinn gently guides Santana's hips slightly to her left so she can slide a leg in between caramel thighs.

"Fuck," Santana whispers.

_Cho, cho  
>Me have<br>Di remedy fi yuh heart  
>Me have di remedy fi yuh brain <em>

Not being able to stand the sensations Quinn is causing between her legs Santana turns back around and bends over, bracing her arms against the opposite wall. It does nothing to relieve the pressure that is building in the pit of her stomach. Quinn grips her hips and pulls her closer, grazing her clit and causing her to moan Quinn's name.

"Oh God," Quinn whispers.

She pulls Santana up and turns her around; claiming her mouth in a kiss that leaves Santana breathless. Santana's hands tangle in pink hair as the kiss deepens.

_Me have di agony fi yuh body  
>Fi make yuh choo-choo like a train<br>Remedy fi yuh heart  
>Me have di remedy fi yuh brain <em>

Somewhere along the way Santana is lifted and strong legs are wrapped around Quinn's waist.

_Have di agony fi yuh body  
>Fi make yuh choo-choo like a train<br>__  
>Extreme a love<br>__And yuh can't complain  
><em>_Every nitey-night yuh sleep  
><em>_Yuh call out mi name_

"We have to stop," Quinn whispers against Santana's neck in between her nibbling.

"You don't sound very convincing," Santana states before claiming Quinn's lips again.

The music became little more than background noise.

_Like yuh blood circulate through yuh vein  
>Dis is the love dat<br>Yuh have to obtain  
><em>

_Gal me know dat you is a pretender_

Quinn coaxes Santana into standing again and holds her close even as she puts a stop to their kissing.

_But now yuh back up unda me_

"Change your mind already?"

"Not at all; you have no idea how badly I want you right now."

_Time ya love I gain_

"But?"

_Give yuh love_

"I don't want our first time to be in a school shower. You deserve much better than that."

_I'm not a heartbreaker_

Santana smiles at her and blushes slightly at her sweetness.

_Every gal a tell it to the world_

"Besides, the name of our song is _House_ Call."

_Dat I'm a lover_

"You're such a dork," Santana giggles.

_La-la-la-la-lover_

"I'll be that; as long as I'm your dork," Quinn replies.

_La-la-la-la-lover _

"You were always mine."

_La-la-la-la-lover, lover, lover, lover, lover _

"And I'll always want to be."

"Quinn?"

"Yes baby?"

"Take me home."


End file.
